I AM a whippersnapper, so I DO whip!
by Indochine
Summary: Written for the kink meme. Franziska confronts Oldbag, telling her to leave her brother alone. Guess what's next! Slight MilesxFran.


**So here I am again. I wrote a fill for the kink meme, part 17, page 15: **_**"Franziska confronts Oldbag, telling her to leave her "little brother" alone. Bonus points for obvious puns on the word "whippersnapper."**_

**I rewrote this to erase grammar and spelling mistakes but there still may be a few of them. Don't hesitate to tell me!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THOSE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CAPCOM**

**Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

**I AM a whippersnapper, so I DO whip!**

The door of her office opened suddenly and loudly. A red Miles Edgeworth had just _crashed _into her office.

Apparently he had run. Apparently very fast, which was strange because normally he never ran. He didn't know how to. When running, he looked foolish.

"Please, please, Franziska! Please, I've got to hide!"

What? What was he talking about, the fool? But she knew it was serious. You didn't have Miles Edgeworth who wanted to hide in your office everyday. Still, she was suspicious. If a culprit had escaped from jail and wanted to kill him, then she couldn't help. He could be killed, that was no problem. Foolishly foolish fool.

That was when she heard: "EDGEY-POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Where are ?

Well, the criminal was definitely_ not_ angry, but maybe crazy. She looked at Miles who was now white from... fear? He was her brother, he couldn't be afraid of some crazy fool! He was allowed to only be afraid of earthquake because, well... she was afraid of storms, but that was all! A Von Karma wasn't supposed to fear anything! That was foolish!

"Please Franziska! Please! "

She decided, then, at his desperate call, that if he couldn't overcome his fear alone, she was going to help him. He was her brother after all. And now that was her, the fool.

"No", she answered him, "you cannot and shall not hide! You're going to face your fears, even if you don't want it. And I'm going to help you, so thank me!"

He was even more agitated and scared now. "You don't understand Franziska! It's..."

_CRACK_

He yelped in pain. She could heard the footsteps of the woman, apparently, who was chasing after her brother. She had finally found him.

The door of the office was still open and the foolish woman entered the room. Franziska was kind of... suprised. She wasn't expecting an old, scrawny lady with a huge smile. And especially not a _chasing_ old lady.

Franziska tried to compare that woman with her father's mother who had passed away five years ago. Her grandmother had been a calm, impassive woman, who had raised her father and her father's siblings quite well. She used to inspire a feeling of respect and admiration, and that wasn't what Franziska was thinking of the woman in front of her.

Miles Edgeworth hadn't listened to her. He was hiding behind her desk. Coward!

When the woman saw her, her smile froze.

Really, what was doing Edgey-Poo in the office of a young woman with a _too_ short skirt? Nobody was allowed to date Edgey-Poo. And especially not a young woman. Only she was allowed.

Speaking of Edgey-Poo, he was hiding behind the desk. Had she hurt him? That little whippersnapper was going to pay for that! Poor poor Edgey-Poo.

Wendy decided to save him and yelled: "You whippersnapper! What have you done to him? Nobody is allowed to break my Edgey-Poo's heart! Let my fiancé alone!"

Both Edgeworth and Franziska froze.

Her fiancé? She was right, the foolish woman was crazy. She suddenly understood why he was so scared.  
Alright, this could be called a real "emergency". The plan "save brother from crazy old lady in two rounds" began to form in her head.

"You, madam. Please leave him alone, I think he makes it clear that he doesn't want to see you or talk to you. Now leave." End of round one, things were definitely going the perfect way.

"You arrogant whippersnapper! How dare you! When I was young, everybody was silent when I was doing something or speaking. Everybody just listened to me, to my delightful voice, and was at my feet. And even now it's still the case. So YOU leave my Edgey-Poo in peace, little wippersnapper, so that I can take him with me to planify our wedding made of mutual love! Whippersnapper!"

Mutual love my arse. And why did she have to use this "whippersnapper" word again and again? It was exhausting and foolish to hear always the same thing.

"What makes you think he wants to marry you, fool?" Franziska asked. She was trying hard not to whip the fool in front of her. She had never use it on an old person, because her father said that she must respect people who knew life better than her. In most of the cases.

And she didn't want to be framed for murder if the oldbag didn't survive her whiplashes.

"I just know it. I can feel his love for me! It's just so stifling. I feel it. Now let me pass!"

But Franziska didn't move. And was slapped with a hard and loud smack on the cheek. Absolutely astonished, she stumbled back against her desk. The old lady snorted:

"I'm older than you and I hope that now you've learnt your lesson, whippersnapper!"

Whippersnapper, whippersnapper, whippersnapper, WHIPPERSNAPPER. She was just trying to help her foolish little brother and she was slapped? She wasn't going to have it! Whippersnapper! She didn't know if she was one, but she knew she had a **whip**! And she used it!

_CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK_

The old lady collapsed on the floor still alive and conscious. Franziska was above her, glaring with the upmost rage in her eyes.

"Now old thing! Listen to _me_! You're in _my_ office, under _my_ rules. I just have to say one word and you'll be arrested and put in jail for hurting a prosecutor and for sexual harassment towards another one! Understood?

She was going to let the old lady go, when suddenly, she had an evil thought in her head.

"Besides fool, I don't know how you can be fiancé with Miles Edgeworth, because_ I_ am. We're going to marry, so leave us in peace, or I'll whip you again! Because I'm a whippersnapper! Now leave."

End of round two. She had won. A perfect victory that she deserved for a perfect plan.

Franziska thought the woman was going to cry but she didn't, she just left without saying another word, the door closing softly behind her. Franziska wasn't feeling guilty _at all_.

When Miles Edgeworth was sure Oldbad had left, he stood up and walked towards the German prosecutor. She didn't let him saying anything, instead she slapped him.

"Wh...What? What did I... do?"

"Nothing! That's why I'm punishing you. You're supposed to overcome your fears alone, and _I_ did it for you, and _I_ got slapped, fool! Coward!"

But even hearing her words, he was smiling. She had won against Oldbag, and for that, he would always be grateful. Without another slapping or whipping, he passed through all her defenses and kissed her. Full on the lips.

When he broke the kiss, she was red. More red than he was when he had opened the door of her office.

He tried to explain: "Evidence is everything in court, I was only trying to prove the point you mentioned earlier when you said we were—"

It didn't work. Now she was _very_ angry (in fact she was shaking from all the sensations she had felt when he had kissed her, but she would never admit it!).

And Miles Edgeworth spent the rest of his day at work, trying to escape from Franziska von Karma and her terrifying whip.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed it! Please review! All kind of reviews are welcomed!**

**See you next time! ****=)**


End file.
